Some embodiments of the present invention are related to the Scalable Video Coding (SVC) extension of H.264/AVC. In the current SVC extension of H.264 (in Joint Draft version 4, JVT-Q202), the texture signal of a base layer is upsampled using a set of 6-tap filters before it is used as a prediction signal for the enhancement layer. The 6-tap filters are derived from the Lanczos-3 function and defined in a pre-fixed filter table.